Barzini Family
The Barzini Family is an organized crime syndicate of the French Mafia that was founded in 2004 by Emilio Barzini after the assassination of Giuseppe Mariposa. The Barzinis have territory in Pariz, led by Boss Paul Fortunato. History Emilio Barzini was born in the 1959 in Little Town, France City, before moving to the Mid Town as a young man. His family was among the upper-class families who wanted to make more money by being French, extending their business. Barzini's business differed from his family's: he decided to join the Mafia, joining the Mariposa gang as a Capo alongside Ettore Barzini, his bro. Barzini split from the Mariposa Mafia after Giuseppe Mariposa's murder in 2004 in the Castellammarese War, and Emilio Barzini took over Mid Town as the base for his own criminal empire, the powerful Barzinis. He became master of the Tattaglia Family, as a powerful family, the Barzinis were rivals of the Corleones. Barzini recruited many people into his family, such as his future veteran caporegimes Big Bobby Toro and Domenico Mazza. In 2009, his family invested in the narcotics trade of Turkish businessman Virgil Sollozzo to make more money, and his family was concerned with the Corleones, who kept their politicians at hand by refusing to invest in the drug business. Without political or police protection, the Barzinis could only rely on the slandering of cops or swats by spy Sergio Turrera and Victor Barzini. Despite a brief war with the Corleones in 2008, they had not fought any other families for a while, partly because of their might. But in 2010, when Sollozzo was murdered by Michael Corleone, the furious and impoverished Barzinis struck out, with a major underworld conflict known as the Five Families Mob War breaking out. During this 1-year war, all of the Barzinis were killed. Emilio Barzini was shot in 2011, ending the family temporarily. His son Victor was captured in 2011, and so did die his capo Domenico Mazza, so Paul Fortunato took the reins of the Barzini family. He became an ally of the politics after the fighting ended with Corleones in early 2014, and now in 2015, they reached power again. Various new tourists succeeded and become members of Barzinis, and the modern boss Fortunato took over in Old Town in December of 2014, and rules a portion of land in Paris. The Barzinis are also allied and get help from the Stracci Family, Tattaglia Family, Cuneo Family and the O'Neille Family, also, from Boggel's organized crime ring and Deadshot's Gang. In the video game In "The Godfather Game", the Barzinis are the most powerful of the families that Charlie Trapani needs to fight. Don Emilio Barzini ordered the death of Johnny Trapani, Charlie's father, in 2008, since he was an citizen of the Corleone family. The Barzinis play the role as the main antagonists of the video game, being the last family to be wiped out in 2011 when the Barzini Mansion blew up and Emilio Barzini was shot in the Little Town by Charlie. They can kill the player with a few shots, having the most powerful buttonmen and they need at least two head shots to be killed. They are indicated with green, like dollar, suits. Members *Don - Emilio Barzini (killed), Paul Fortunato *Lawyer - Tony Bianchi (killed), Two-Face *Underboss - Victor Barzini (captured, alive), Francesco Barzini *Capo - Paul Fortunato (promoted to Don) *Capo 2 - Domenico Mazza (killed) *Capo 3 - Bobby Toro (Sumtimes, killed) *Capo 4 - Roberto Barzini (killed) *Capo 5 - Mike Toht (killed) *Soldiers - Tomasino Lo Bello (killed), Richie Donatelli (killed) *Spy - Sergio Turrera (killed), Emilio Belloq (killed), Moe Green (killed), The Eds *Assassin - Timothy Cavestone (killed), Alberto La Ruso *Security Guard - Victor Zsasz (killed), Luigi Peterson (killed) *Wise Guy - Johnny Mussolini (killed), Giovanni Mantollini (killed) *Truck Driver - Deadly Ed Barzini, Tito Belloq (killed) *Worker - Norman Barzini (killed), Gianni Hazelbeak (killed) *Citizens - Two-Face (promoted to Lawyer), Luis Espizona (killed) *The Pony - Diamond Tiara Gallery Emilio_Barzini.png|Don Emilio Barzini. Paul_young.jpg|Don Paul Fortunato. Emilio_Barzini_Jr..jpg|Underboss Victor Barzini. Moneybags.jpg|Barzinis are quite very rich. Barzinis.png|Their quote. Barzini_icon.png|Barzini family crest. Barzini_Mansion.jpg|Barzini mansion. Pisano_killed.jpg|Fortunato Regime. TeaTime_Tiara.jpg|Diamond Tiara, Barzini's pony. Two-Face.jpg|Harvey Dent. Category:Barzinis Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters